


Day 1 - "Please Stay with Me"

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: IgNyx Week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Iggy, Established Relationship, M/M, Nyx 'i hate being called a hero' Ulric calls his stupid boyfriend a hero, Some sad things to start off IgNyx week, limb amputation mentioned but not in graphic detail, maimed nyx, the kings are absolute garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Ignis is awakened in the night by someone he thought he'd lost.





	Day 1 - "Please Stay with Me"

It's the dead of night when the click of his door opening and closing again wakes Ignis from an already fitful sleep.

He doesn't sit up, but his head swivels sideways to turn blind eyes on whomever just entered. A slow inhale through his nose brings the scent of ozone associated with the Glaives' magic, and a warm spice, to his nose.

“Who's there?”

His voice is sleep-roughened and tired.

The voice that answers makes his heart race.

“It's me. Gods... They told me you were blind... I didn't wanna believe it.”

Ignis sits up quickly, breath catching.

“Astrals... Nyx?”

A soft laugh, gods he's missed that laugh.

“Bingo. Can I uh... sit down?”

A pointed question. It's a small room, barely space for the bed he sleeps on and an open crate of clothing and weapons. No place to sit except the bed.

Iggy freezes a moment, then a soft smile tilts his lips.

“Please. I've missed you.”

A weight dips the bed and heat suffuses the thin blanket right through to the skin of his leg.

He reaches out automatically for the other man, embracing him without a single thought.

And he immediately regrets it because Nyx pulls away, but not before Ignis gets to feel what isn't there.

“Your arm...”

His voice is hardly a whisper and the Glaive shivers.

“When they attacked Insomnia... Killed the King... I put on the ring too...”

“It is... It is little wonder they granted you power. You are a good man. You are far more deserving than many kings in Lucis's past.”

Nyx coughs, as though choking on air.

“I gotta say, they drive a hard bargain. But I couldn't stand by and let them do it. So I signed away my life.”

Iggy freezes.

“Your life? Then...”

“How am I here, alive and missing an arm? Fuck if I know. But here I am.”

The broken quality of the older man's voice yanks at the blind man's heart.

“May I... My I hug you?”

Nyx shivers and there's a rustle, a pause, a soft huff of laughter.

“Sorry. Yea go ahead.”

Ignis wraps his arms around his lover more slowly this time, not hesitating but giving the other man time to stop him.

Nyx leans into his chest this time, shaking slightly, wrapping his remaining arm around the other man.

“I... I'm sorry for coming here in the middle of the night... But I needed to see you... They told me what happened before they'd let me come in, told me how you put on the ring, saved them both, bought enough time for your friends to get there. You saved his legs, but you lost your eyes...”

Nyx's voice breaks, he breathes heavily, wetness falls onto Ignis's naked shoulder.

Ignis pets his hair, kisses his forehead, and nods slowly.

“I rather imagine they make me sound like quite the hero. But I admit, I did not always manage well afterwards.”

“Nobody could have expected you to.”

“Your son was my rock, and it means so much to me that he was willing to do so, despite his own rocky recovery.”

The older man heaves a great sigh.

“Leave it to you to act like someone else was the hero. Way I heard it he was down for the count and you saved everyone's collective ass.”

Iggy feels himself blush, he knows its a soft pink, knows Nyx always liked to see him blush.

“In the moment I may have been he victor, but in recovery I must admit I have not been the most gracious patient.”

Nyx moves to sit up, Ignis panics and grabs for him firmly.

“Shhh I'm not going anywhere. I just needed to look you in the face when I say this. Even if you can't see me.”

Iggy relaxes a bit, but doesn't let go.

“You are the strongest, bravest, most loyal man I have ever known in my life. You are a hero, not only to me for saving my boy, but to all of Eos for saving Noctis. You did what so few could do, and you survived. I bet it was hard, I can't imagine how fucking hard that was for you. But you are here, and you are healing, and you are so much better at this than I am I really hope I'm not making an absolute fool out of myself.”

The Glaive tapers off and took a deep, shuddering breath.

Ignis pulls him gently back into his arms.

“The hardest part of all this was how I thought I lost you. Please just... My Dearheart, stay with me. At least for tonight.”

The older man buries his face in Iggy's bare chest and murmurs.

“Until the end, baby.”


End file.
